gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: • Mondays: 11am - 3pm • Tuesdays: 11am - 5pm • Wednesdays: 11am - 5pm • Thursdays: 11am - 5pm • Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays: 12am - 9pm ''' Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at '''40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- Gallery updates No rush, I expect this will take weeks, if not a couple of months to do properly. I've been lucky enough to have some spare moments this week to make a decent start on it, but will not be able to keep up this rate. I don't know if you noticed, but I have tested it out on non-GTAV vehicles and it seems to work OK. Obviously there will be no 1st person shot, and no badges for 3D universe, but I think it still looks reasonable. p.s. I still can't get a Brawler to roll over and stay rolled over. I may have to resort to video capture and freeze-frame! No idea how I'm going to get the underside of the Dozer either. smurfy (coms) 11:40, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Strange Dashboard Glitch? It's a glitch with the Rockstar Editor. It appears fine in game or if I re-add the clip. R* Editor is actually glitchy when loading clips. Sometimes I record a sparkling clean car and when I load the clip in R* Editor the car either has a level 4 dirt on it or is clean as it was. I'll try fix the images once I upload Sultan and an IV car attempt - Sultan also has a screenshot with glitched dials. 17:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Khamelion, Futo and Sultan images have been fixed. 18:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Haha I agree. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. I'm sure there are bound to be other "Yorkshire's", even if they aren't from Leeds. You're in North Leeds (I think) and I'm in South Leeds, so even we are a quite a distance apart, even in the same city. ::I think that Cloud and Tony both lived in the same town in America. Blyth I believe. It may not be Tony, but I know it was someone. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::@Vault Boy, it's me that lives nearby to Cloud. Sorry to butt in this though. ( ) 21:38, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::It's fine. I just looked, and you actually all live near each other, as Tony's profile does say Blythe, California. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: If you don't like it, then remove it. 11:17, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Mallard Pics Hey Monk. I was just checking the Mallard page and turns out that this plane NEVER got a proper front and rear pic. Since you and Sean have been collecting some pics for the vehicles, I thought in letting you know this. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:10, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : Oh. I never knew! I'll try to get one tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know :) 19:34, July 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Design Gallery images redo I'll replace them once everything else is done. They aren't that much of a priority right now - cars are clearly visible in them so no need for urgent replacing. And IMO they're fine, image sizes is what I don't like but I'm pretty sure most people don't even care about image sizes. Though I wonder what's going to happen with the project now that Smurfynz has left. 10:55, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :It'll probably be the same case as with RainingPain. Still, shame to see him go like that. I'll continue working with the ones I've "reserved", then we can split the remainder between us or something, if he doesn't come back. 11:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Vehicle Table issues Stretched the description section a bit and made the stats images smaller. Looks ok on my end now - how does it look like for you? 13:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Election Sure. I'll add you into it now. I'm going to send you a message on a random wiki telling you to send me the answers to the Admin Cases there. Good luck! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Masks Page Photos Hello Monks! It's been a while! I was going talk about the photos on the "Masks" page, I honestly don't think we can get photos of every single one on there. I really '''appreciated the work you did on the page with the photos, but considering you have other projects and things to be working on, and I don't have a proper hook-up from my Xbone to PC to transfer screenshots, it just seems unlikely we'll get it done anytime soon. I just wanted to know if you're alright with me deleting the "photos" column and photos, moving ones mentioned in blocks of text to that area of the page. Would that be alright? Also, saw your profile, I'm sorry to hear that man! It gets better, and want you to know that. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I haven't answered your message straight away (being keeping away from the wiki for a few days, as well as seeing my psychologist), but, yeah, to be honest, I think it's the best option to remove the current images. I myself cannot afford to take screenshots of '''every single mask (or be bothered quite frankly). I think images of the GTA V Story mode masks would be acceptable, as there aren't as many, and some of them play a vital role in the GTA V story (heists, etc). Thanks for asking. :) 09:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine! I understand, everyone needs a little time away. I'll get on it right away! Mortsnarg (talk) 17:38, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Unmarked Cruiser I can't say I've ever seen one online, I did try finding one once, pretty sure it was supposed to spawn in the same location (the train station). I suspect it may have spawned early on, possibly on PS3/Xbox360 only, but it may have been stealth-patched out at some point. p.s. I nearly put the same rename template on The Vault until I screengrabbed the posters and noticed the "The" was there. Smurfynz (talk) 09:54, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thanks Monk, i'll do my best, if anything ask me =] AndreEagle17 13:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Mallard Pics No problem. After you left the wikia because of your personal problens, I imagined that you had forgotten about the pics. I don't like asking for a favor more then once for the same person, (I always feel like I'm bothering the person), so I askwed Wild instead. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 18:03, July 24, 2015 (UTC) (new formatting) The Hen House Last time I checked, a "gentlemens" club and a stip club are the same thing.Swordsplay83 (talk) 15:40, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :No in-game evidence supports it is a strip club. Read Smurfy's statement. Look on the wikipedia, you can find a direct description of what it actually is: :Nothing in this quote mentions anything about a Strip Club, nor does the description refer or describe it to as one. - 15:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC) How was it? ;p ;p ;p ;p AndreEagle17 26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll tell you in chat tomorrow (UTC) xD :) - 21:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Maps The entire maps functioanlity on wikia is balls. I tried to clean them up but even the stuff you delete is still visible. There is virtually no audit log and no undo. I gave up trying to police it. If it were up to me, they'd all be gone, but yeah, those latest 2 should both be removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : (edit) and give the user his first official warning for nonsense edits for adding it. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:05, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Quite a few of his edits have been reverted already and borderline warning material. tells you whodunnit. Looks like Tom has been busy last month trying to make at least one of them useful (letter scraps) but even he messed up the marker names and probably found (like I did) that he cannot delete the mis-named one. As I said... balls. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:18, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yes, you can delete individual pins, but try deleting a pin category. Tom may have added that "Created by LS11sVaultBoy" one deliberately though, not sure why though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Renaming All done. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Random characters Hey Monk. Can you give me your opinion on this table? Do you think it looks too confusing or that it could be improved? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ouch, that is very hectic. IMO, I think the image of Barry should be placed under the name "Barry", and get rid of the first section which it currently lies in. Also, the colouring is a little awkward, the white should be replaced with gray, and the yellow + purple sections should be altered to something similar to the other colours. • • 15:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips. I tried to follow the same pattern of colors from the missions in GTA V navbox, (yellow for sections with trevor and Franklin, purple for sections with Trevor and Michael) but I guess it doesn't work here. Andre liked the table, but I will try to work on it a little more. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:30, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Deer/Deers You were right the first time. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:58, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : Oh! I got a bit impatient and wanted the see the page renamed myself xD I knew I'd be wrong trading the info across :P • • 09:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: In local MediaWik:Wikia/Common.css ahref="/wiki/User:X" { color:Y!important; } X is the username (in case of spacing, put _), Y the color name/hex. 10:46, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :You have to repeat the code for each user. 11:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::w:c:dev:UserTags 14:01, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Renaming Really? That's different. When I was about to rename that page, I saw that it was previously named Deers, so that only made me believe even more that Deers was actually a thing. Well, the more you learn. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted Rabbit What's the problem exactly? Page is renamed, nothing links to "Rabbit". 18:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, saw the other message. 18:25, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Request Dear Guy, Some asshat called Chad Harmon is irritating users, and has been spamming the chat full so we have to scroll ages back to re-read something, I dearly request his chatban because he is a annoying fuckface. http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Chad_Harmon Kind regards. Mitch Holla at your boy from Holland. 18:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image Licenses Yeah, I'm aware of that, I'm just also very busy with the GTA Wiki's social media at the minute so I have been rushing. I did expect someone to notice and correct me. I'll add them when I get time. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Maybe there's an issue with your computer. Ever tried turn it off and turn it back on again lol? Leo68 (talk) 16:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: AppleJack Street Thanks, sounds great. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for tha too. I was trying to sort that infobox myself but failed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Street Image Hey, Monkey. Would you mind getting us a better quality image of Altona Avenue? Thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : Call me Monk ;) And yeah. sure, i'll get some more today. Can you list all pages which require street images here please? Thanks! • • 15:34, August 6, 2015 (UTC)